<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>winter things by huntressreyna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644965">winter things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressreyna/pseuds/huntressreyna'>huntressreyna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Rue and Jules invented soulmatism, Rue centered, Short &amp; Sweet, Sober Rue Bennett, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kat and lexi are mentioned, lesbian jules vaughn, rue and jules are soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressreyna/pseuds/huntressreyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue and Jules go ice-skating. They're in love. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett &amp; Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>winter things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey all this is my first rules fic so ! i hope the characters are not too ooc! enjoy loves!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rue stepped out onto the ice, wobbling a bit. her lips twitched and she reached out, grabbing onto Jules hands that were outstretched for her.</p>
<p>“C’mon Rue, you got this!” Jules laughed joyously. Her blonde hair was in two braids going down past her shoulders, the ends were a lavender color that was fading out and she was wearing a yellow hat with a fluff ball on the top. She was glowing, like the sun was shining down right on top of her. Kat and Lexi had already skated around the rink once, passing the two and waving to them, yelling encouraging words at Rue who looked like a doe learning how to use its legs for the first time.</p>
<p>“It’s so slippery,” Rue laughed, gripping onto Jules’ hands like her life depended on it. She was dressed warmly, wearing jeans and her favorite red sweatshirt, with one of Jules’ pink knit scarf wrapped around her neck (mostly because Jules had insisted she would be cold, so Rue put it on to ease her mind).</p>
<p>Jules leaned over, helping the other to gain her balance. Rue's long curly hair fell in front of her face as she looked down at her skates, trying to stay steady on the ice. “You’ll get the hang of it, stand up straight, it’ll help.”</p>
<p>Rue straightened out her back and Jules let go of one of her hands, leaning close to tuck the curly hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. “You should’ve put your hair back today,” the blonde smiled, “you steady yet?”</p>
<p>“Almost, almost,” Rue replied, letting out a deep breath. She still had a death-grip on Jules’ hand and her feet kept sliding outwards, “I don’t think I can do this. I’m gonna fall on my face, Jules.”</p>
<p>“That’s the fun part! C’mon!” Jules grinned brightly. “You know how to roller-skate, right? It’s just like that, you’ll get used to it.”</p>
<p>“This is way fucking different than rollerskating!” She squealed as the other pulled her along and she began moving on the ice. She picked her feet up a couple times, but almost fell backwards just as many times. Jules looked like a goddess, as always, Rue noted. The way she was dressed in pastel colors, the lavender in her hair, the pink eyeliner decorating her face. The way she laughed when Rue slipped, the way it seemed as if the sun was glowing directly on her like a spotlight and there was no one else in the rink. <em> Like Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty</em>, Rue thought to herself. When she was with Jules, she always felt like she was on top of the world. An addiction, but in a good way. She was addicted to the way Jules smiled, or how her lips always tasted like berry mints when they kissed, and how her hair smelled like cherries and vanilla. The way she would play with Rue’s curls late at night was intoxicating. She loved her, every part of her.</p>
<p>“See? You got it! Isn’t this fun?” Jules smiled over at her. Rue relaxed her grip on her hand and looked at her, a smile of her own on her lips. That was another thing about Jules, she was able to make her smile. Even when Rue was having the worst day and she felt like she was struggling to keep her head above the water, Jules was on the other end of the phone making Rue smile like she hadn't in ages.</p>
<p>“It’s fun,” Rue laughed a little. She was no longer embarrassed by the idea of falling because Jules was right there next to her to pick her up. (And since they got there, Rue had witnessed multiple people completely wipeout on the ice)</p>
<p>They did a couple laps together around the rink, catching up with Lexi and Kat at one point. The four skated together with their arms linked, and when Lexi fell, she dragged the rest of them down too. It was the first time since Christmas that Rue could say she was feeling genuinely happy. She knew it wouldn’t last, but she was enjoying the adrenaline pumping through her body and the serotonin running wildly throughout her brain produced solely by being with her girlfriend (plus Kat and Lexi).</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, watch this,” Jules said, breaking away from the other. Rue steadied herself against the side of the wall, the loss of Jules’s hand made her realize she wasn’t quite as balanced yet. She watched in amusement, her eyes lighting up, as Jules leaned forward and skated in a circle on one leg, with her other stretched behind her with the grace of a figure skater. Rue cheered and yelled, clapping as Jules skated back to her.</p>
<p>“Rue, you’re embarrassing me!” Jules buried her face into her hands, rosy blush creeping onto her pale cheeks.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” She shrugged apologetically, reaching forward and grabbing both of Jules’ hands. They stared at each other for a moment before Rue spoke up again, “Kiss me.” She said softly.</p>
<p>Jules looked taken aback, she wasn’t used to Rue being this straightforward with her, especially in public. Rue was more reserved and timid, and she usually would always ask Jules if it was okay to kiss her before she did every time. “You sure?” Jules asked softly, biting her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>The girl smiled and tugged Rue closer, bringing her into a delicate kiss. Jules was taken by surprise when the other took the lead, holding onto her hips tightly and deepening the kiss like she was hungry for more. Rue sighed against her lips, the familiar taste of berries and mints dancing against her own lips. Nothing else mattered in the world right now, but the two of them together, holding each other, kissing like their lives depended on it.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Rue murmured, her forehead pressed against Jules’ when she pulled away.</p>
<p>“I love you too, more than anything else in the entire world,” Jules whispered, looking into the velvety dark-chocolate eyes that stared into her icy sky-blue ones. And she knew in that moment, Rue was the one and only for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Fin. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading !! I really appreciate feedback (comments and kudos) love u all MWAH and if you want to suggest more fic ideas go ahead and leave a suggestion!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>